Straight Pull Bolt
.]] A Straight Pull Bolt is an alternative loading mechanism to the original turn-bolt design in the category of bolt-action guns. It features a bolt that is pulled straight back to empty the firing chamber and then simply pushed back into its original position to load the next round. This is done as opposed to turning the bolt, then pulling it back (releasing the spent cartridge in the process), pushing it forward (chambering a new round in the process), and finally turning it back into the position it started in. Removal of the turning action allows snipers to chamber and fire rounds faster, allowing for more follow-up shots if the first one misses, which is not represented in the Battlefield games for balance reasons. It also allows snipers to keep an eye on their targets whilst readying another shot, giving them accuracy while their target is mobile. Battlefield 3 The Straight Pull Bolt is an attachment for all bolt-action rifles in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The Straight Pull Bolt is featured in the ninth Singleplayer Campaign level, called Night Shift. It appears on the M40A5 bolt-action rifle (the Primary weapon of the level), along with an IRNV scope and a Suppressor. Multiplayer When attached to a bolt-action rifle, the straight-pull bolt allows for the shooter to chamber and then fire without being required to leave the scoped view as normal, essentially turning it into a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but with a very low fire rate as the player still cycles the bolt. This can make it much easier to keep an eye on long-distance targets in between shots. With the straight pull bolt, close and medium range kills are much easier. It can prove very useful for weapons with slower bolt action, such as the JNG-90, M98B and the L96 sniper rifles, but it will help the other sniper rifles, the SV-98 and M40A5, equally as well. The attachment doesn't change the animation of cycling the bolt to load the next round from the magazine, as the character model still lifts the bolt before pulling it back. Semi-auto sniper rifles instead receive the Foregrip attachment. Battlefield 4 The Straight Pull Bolt is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 4, functioning in a similar manner to the past counterpart. Battlefield Hardline The Straight Pull Bolt is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in the same manner as the Battlefield 4 variant. It is not available for the M98B in this game. Battlefield 1 While not specifically an attachment due to the reworked weapon attachment system (and technically not one due to being built into the weapon), the Gewehr M.95 and the Ross MkIII both have a built-in straight-pull bolt that functions in the same manner as previous games. The effects of the Straight Pull Bolt is replicated by the Carbine and Infantry weapon variants, who use Iron sights. However, as these variants lack optics with high zoom, the M.95 and the Ross are the only weapons that can have this effect while using a higher-powered optic. The animation is also far less obtrusive than the other weapons. Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1